


Three Times In A Lifetime

by iloveromance



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance





	Three Times In A Lifetime

The moment that Larry Tate left their home, Samantha closed the front door and turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "See how it all worked out? And we owe it all to Mother!"

Darrin, she could tell, was trying to hold in his grin, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "You had to say it, didn't you?"

"Well, it's true!" She looked at him thoughtfully as her smile disappeared. "Darrin, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Sam. What is it?"

"Well… I had a strange experience last night."

"Oh? What sort of experience?"

"It was… Um… A dream." It was certainly no dream, but she wasn't about to tell Darrin the truth. One word about spells, or witchcraft would ruin this perfect moment.

She hated to lie to him, but now he seemed intrigued.

"What kind of dream?"

She turned away, wishing that she hadn't said anything. But then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Sam. Tell me."

She turned back to him and sighed. "Well, okay. I had a dream that you and I had never met."

"Sam-."

"No, it's true, Darrin! And I was convinced that you'd be happier if you didn't know that I existed! You were engaged to someone else, but I had to find out on my own if you'd really be happier without me. You see, you were in a bar and you bought me a martini. I-we hadn't met quite yet you see, and-."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "Sam, it was just a dream and I could never be happier without you. In fact, I'd be miserable without you. I wouldn't have you, or Tabitha or the wonderful life we're living together. I love you so much."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Darrin…"

"It's true, Sam. Without you… I'd be nothing."

She kissed him and held him close. She'd seen first-hand what he was like before he knew that she existed. But somehow, hearing him say those sweet words to her now meant the world.

"I'm so glad that you get to keep your job, Sweetheart."

"I am too, Sam. Say, why don't we go out and celebrate!"

She gasped in delight and she couldn't stop grinning. "Oh Darrin, that's a wonderful idea! I'll get a sitter! I'm sure I can find-."

He stopped her with a kiss; a kiss that made her dizzy. And when she drew back, she had to hold onto him for support; but then again she'd always done so. "Wow… Thank you Sweetheart. But-."

"Don't get a sitter, please."

She turned to him in surprise and it was hard to hide her disappointment. "Oh… all right. Well, if you don't want to go out-."

"Actually I do want to go out. I want to go very much in fact."

"But you just said-."

"I'd rather go out with the two girls I love most in this world. If that's all right with you."

Her heart was overflowing with love as he kissed her in much the same way that she'd kissed him. "It's more than all right. It's wonderful. I'll go upstairs and get us both ready. Tabitha will be thrilled. And so am I. Thank you, Darrin."

She hurried up the stairs and when she reached the landing she turned to smile at him; taking a second to blow him a kiss. He was so handsome and she loved him so much. He was the love of her life.

And she was eternally grateful that she'd met him twice.

THE END


End file.
